


Don't cry over spilt milk

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji's experiment goes rather wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry over spilt milk

They all collectively look when the door opens and Eren walks in, hands loaded with the tea tray.

He was supposed to have brought it into the dining room where they should have been waiting, but along the way he must have heard the commotion.

As Petra, Auruo, and Erd had- after hearing it, they’d all ran after Guther whose turn it was to inform the Corporal it was nearly time for the meeting. Corporal Levi had not been in his office so Guther had gone to see if he was either at the Commander’s or Hanji’s office. Hearing his voice through the door at Hanji’s, he’d barely gotten the door cracked having knocked and told to enter when something must have fallen from Hanji’s desk. There was the breaking of glass and smoke, when it was to be seen that not only had Corporal Levi been present but Commander Erwin and Mike as well. Hanji had wanted to show them something, discuss something before the meeting with Levi’s Squad and Eren today but whatever it was… they will not know until the current problem has been taken care of.

It is a problem outside their jurisdiction.

It is a problem they’re not sure how to fix.

Or handle.

That is the opinion of Levi’s Squad.

Erd who always thought having kids was way in the future, Petra whose dad wanted her to have kids but she wasn’t so interested in it herself, Guther who had been raised an only child, and then Auruo with his many siblings the more likely of them all to be adept at handling children was too immobile by shock-

Their superiors had turned into children.

Destructive, bickering children.

Hanji was tipping and mixing all sorts of (so far incohesive) chemicals while spilling ink on the floor. Mike was sniffing about some rock samples and possibly about to eat one or two of them. And one of the bookcases was near ready to topple over, some its contents having fallen already as Levi wailed upon Erwin, aiming primarily for the head, wasting no time and leaving no effort to display that while as an adult he showed great restraint as a child that was an entirely different matter.

It is to this chaos Eren walks in and promptly, without hesitance, places the loaded tray onto the desk.

First he removes Hanji from her “lab area”, picking up the pen she’d been drawing on the side of the desk with and placing her near Erd and Guther, flips to the back of one of her journals and has her scribble on the back of it. Hopefully going backwards will make sure she doesn’t write over anything actually important.

He then goes over to Mike and placing him between Auruo and Petra gives him not one or two, but five cookies to snack on, giving him a variation of flavours (it was Commander Erwin who insisted on variation since the tea was always the same, something Levi told him not to complain about) that Mike proceeds to sniff over carefully before slowly starting to eat one of them. The rocks forgotten and put away. Far away from his short reach.

So far everything is good… until Erwin and Levi knock against the very heavy and not all that stable bookcase they’re closest to in their scuffle and it starts to lean forward- falling-

Eren is the quickest on his feet being already in motion at handling the situation, making Levi’s Squad feel that once he’s outside the walls on an expedition, nothing short of tremendously unusual is going to faze him. 

Even so, the look of abrupt determination has unraveled from Eren’s composure and twisted into that of terror.

Eren manages to push Erwin out of harm’s way but Levi is still in the line of fire as the book case collapses-

There’s some yelling, hurried footsteps and reaching hands as they see Eren throw himself over Levi as the bookcase falls down over the two of them.

Erd and Petra hurry over to help lift the bookcase, the remaining contents of it spilling out across Eren’s back. Eren had shielded Levi from getting hit at all from the bookcase. There’s a little steam coming from the places on Eren’s body that had taken the brunt of the blow.

For the most part everyone’s impression of their superiors as children had been they didn’t seem all too much different (aside the fact they’re children and their clothes do not fit) but the expression they see on Levi’s face is all too foreign for them as he looks up at Eren who’s hovered worriedly above him. That unknown look growing ever more so as Eren asks him, voice a tone a mother might to her small child- “Are you alright? You’re not hurt anywhere, are you Corporal Levi?”

Almost.

The look Levi is giving Eren is almost reverse of what they know it to be.

It’s complete admiration.

\----

First things first.

They decide not to tell anyone else what is going on and do not allow entry to any other soldiers.

Next they find smaller clothes (this place did belong to a family of nobles or something, at some point) for their shrunk superiors to wear. And determine that they are to stay in the dining room until everything else is figured out.

They’ve set up beds before the fireplace and Levi’s Squad is taking turns guarding the doors, for now Erd and Guther have fetched Moblit to see if he can help them figure out what Hanji had done to turn them all into this and how to change them back.

As soon as possible.

They have to tidy up her near destroyed office before anything and it’s taking time.

In the meanwhile, Petra and Auruo are helping Eren watch over… the children, as he prepares dinner. They’d wanted to assist in that too but Mike is prone to wandering off and sniffing then trying to eat what he shouldn’t, Hanji is a loose cannon who must have been hoarding pens somewhere, and if you didn’t give Erwin or Levi something to do they are bound to start fighting. That is the strangest thing to all of them, Erwin and Levi always get along. So there is something in either of them as a child that had changed as an adult… that is causing this conflict. It’s merely strange, but not surprising. Whatever it is, Eren doesn’t like to see it at all. 

He’s having Levi clean the vegetables and help cut them (with intense supervision) as Erwin helps stir the pot of stew that’s cooking. He needs a stool to reach the stove top but is taller than Levi, still and much more mature looking. Eren figures Commander Erwin looks older than he actually is and Corporal Levi… might look younger than he actually is.

By giving them something to do he’s avoiding them getting distracted by each other and so resolving the conflict. When Auruo and Petra comment on how good he is at handling them, Eren merely tells him his mother had used this tactic a lot when he and Mikasa weren’t getting along (but that was mainly her fault he felt, always so clingy… tattling on him… he knew she meant well… but still, she really didn’t have to be in all of his business?) Eren really wishes he could ask for Armin and Mikasa’s help at this time but they aren’t here.

Once the meal is ready, Eren makes sure everyone lines up and washes their hands. Mike uses not enough soap (the flower smell is too much for him), Erwin is quick and efficient on what amount of soap and water he uses along with how long it takes him, Hanji gets water all over the place that Eren cleans up before it’s Levi’s turn who takes the longest time, spending a good deal of it marveling at the soap and then asking Eren to inspect what a good job he’s done, a complete reversal of action that Petra and Auruo gape at as Eren asks Corporal Levi if he’s sure his judgment is enough.

Guther, Erd, and Moblit join them all for dinner, then return to the abyss of Hanji’s office.

Guessing a bath might be in order, they all pull straws to decide who’s going to use who’s bathroom and go with which kid, not minding what verdict to be when the straws are barely read and all the children insist on going with Eren. They are short a person anyway for such a selection so Auruo and Petra decide to fit them all together in whatever bathroom has the biggest tub and they can all help each other out.

As children their superiors have no recollection of themselves as adults, nor who Levi’s Squad and Eren are, all they know is that they have to stay with big brother, big sister… uncle… (Auruo bites at his tongue instead of yelling because otherwise Petra would yell at him for yelling) for this time because they aren’t well…. that is what these adults had said right? And then their parents will come for them… or something right? They'd all introduced themselves again to their superiors but all of them were select on who and what names they want to use and remember.

Petra, Auruo and Eren form a pact then. That they will die together, should after it’s been found a way for their superiors to revert back to who they are, that should their superiors still have their memories, to face the inevitable consequences as a team, sharing the responsibility.

It’s Corporal Levi who has the quarters with the most spacious tub (and soap, and bath supplies at that) so they use it.

It’s decided that never again would they, and that the straw drawing system would have to be enforced when they must frantically clean the bathroom after washing some very not obedient children in the tub (Hanji gets water everywhere again) despite the repercussion that would not be held for quite some while if at all.

Petra and Auruo are rather exhausted, happy tomorrow Erd and Guther will be switching with them and then they will assist Moblit in finding the not very existing remedy to all this when they ask Eren if he will join them… he declines, and asks them to rest in their rooms.

Petra and Auruo are on the verge of sleep in their beds when they wonder what sort of punishment they will be receiving for leaving Eren on his own.

Not chained up in the dungeons.

Without any form of supervision.

They both bolt out of their beds, wide awake. 

Erd and Guther must have been thinking the same thing, as they all happen to meet in front of the dining room doors, opening them to check on everyone else they find the few toys and books they’d found with the used children’s clothes (not dirty but they’d been in that chest for what must have been a while) strewn about the room. All of them are lying asleep before the fire, on all the mats and blankets they’d put down. They’d figured keeping them all together in one place is the safest for everyone. Hanji is snoring, has some ink on her face as she’s kicked most of the blankets off being closest to the lit hearth, Mike has his back to her, Eren, and the fire on account of his sensitive nose, Erwin is sleeping on his back close to Eren who’s curled on his side in the middle, surrounded by them all. 

For a moment Levi’s Squad panics as they can’t find Levi, until they draw closer and see rather zealously, Levi is asleep in Eren’s arms, his face and body pressed tightly against Eren’s chest and stomach even beneath the blankets. One of his hands is fisted in Eren’s shirt, his back is turned to Erwin who no doubt slept next to Eren first. Judging by the discarded pillow aside Erwin and the kicked away blankets.

Finding as much order as they can, Levi’s Squad decides to trust in their junior and retire to their rooms.

Petra telling them, "If we want him to believe in us we have to believe in him right?"

To be honest they are all just rather shit around kids.

\---

A few days pass and no remedy is found.

However, Moblit surmises from Hanji’s notes that this isn’t a permanent change, and eventually, maybe just a couple days more, everyone will change back to how they used to be and they can all try to pretend none of this happened.

(His usual protocol for when something goes wrong with Hanji, he shares.)

It’s an optimistic thought that none of them allow themselves to fully believe, hope for.

For Levi’s Squad instead of getting used to the situation they are only getting more uncomfortable.

It doesn’t help that some chick out of the egg reaction had happened that first night and their children superiors didn’t really have much an interest in them when they did try to play or look after them. They all had their eyes on Eren, perhaps because he is the youngest and understands their mindset better? Auruo joked. Because the food he cooked is good? Erd supplied. Maybe because he told them a bedtime story (usually about a hero defeating some monster… titan…) every night? Guther said. It could also be because Levi is so ridiculously enamored by Eren, and children want what the others want. Is what Petra surmised.

They’re all musing about it as Eren sets out tea for them. The children at his heels as he does so. Petra rises to help him and Guther fetches the snacks. Much of which he shares with Mike, and Erwin who seeing the biscuit with jam on it, wanting that the most.

Hanji is asking what’s in the teapot, leaning over to look at it from above, her hands on the table, standing in her seat. Levi is tugging on Eren’s shirt, expression that of intense demand, one they’re familiar with and for a moment Levi’s Squad is at attention as Levi asks Eren, after telling Hanji to shut her gob- even though he asks the same-

“What’s that Eren? What are ya’ll drinking? Is it tea? Hey Eren, are you drinking tea. Give some to me.”

Eren looks amongst Levi’s Squad before turning to look down on Levi’s now much more earnest face. If Levi had asked any of them he would have been difficult, wouldn’t have said so much, and would have been even ruder than he’d just been, scowling as he usually is especially when Erwin gets too close. And when he’s seated on anyone else’s lap but Eren’s. Erd remembers he’d try to play “fly high birdie” with Levi and found the Corporal even as a child was rather hefty in weight despite his size, Levi had not been amused. He seemed alright with Petra who is nice in speaking to him like Eren is, but didn’t like any of the toys Auruo had for him, and seemed annoyed by Guther when they’d been playing chess, but that was probably because Erwin was watching the game at the time and had to comment on every little thing.

“What do you think?” Eren is asking them, since the tea is black and typically children shouldn’t drink this sort of thing… or they wouldn’t like it since it's bitter, but this tea they have is on account of Corporal Levi and this is Corporal Levi who is asking to drink the tea.

“I don’t see any harm in it,” Erd is saying, everyone nods in agreement.

“You should put some honey in it,” Petra says but when Eren looks down to ask Levi if he wants honey in the tea he is pouring for him having served everyone else, Levi is shaking his head.

Because Levi wants tea, all the other children want tea too and Eren has to fetch more cups. Everyone else wants honey though. Mike sniffs cautiously at his cup, Erwin asks for more biscuits to go with his tea though ten really is quite a bit… Hanji has put far too much honey in her cup and… Levi still hasn’t picked his cup up at all despite initiating all of this.

He looks a little nervous about it.

If Levi can look nervous.

Avoiding looking at Eren as Eren asks him-

“What’s wrong sir? Is it too hot?”

Eren motions to his cup to show Levi.

“Would you like some milk? I’ve put milk in all the others’ tea and for my tea as well.”

Levi nods once he sees Eren wants him to have the same thing as him.

Levi’s expression is eager when he sees the red liquid lighten with milk, the shade the same to that in Eren’s cup. But still he doesn’t drink.

Eren is frowning, deeper than usual.

“It’ll get cold if you wait too long. Surely it’s not too hot now. Just try it.”

Everyone is watching Levi and Levi is avoiding all their eyes, only glancing to Eren, as if expecting him to do something else to change the situation, but this is the limit of Eren’s understanding and so he does nothing else.

Not until Levi slowly reaches for the cup, and touching at the handle of it-

“OH!” 

Everyone turns to Eren on his exclamation.

Levi has barely picked his cup up, already looking like he will not hold it any longer though it’s barely not touching the saucer and he’d barely come to grip it to begin with. He’s biting his lip, a scowl in place dissolving (a little) when Eren motions for Levi to look at him, as he picks up his own cup again, fingers about the rim, showing Levi how to hold his cup as he always does.

“You don’t want to touch the handle do you sir? Hold it like this then Corporal Levi, as you usually do, that’s much better isn’t it?”

Levi follows suit and holding the cup like he typically does as an adult, now confidently drinks all his tea- to the last drop- he turns and holds the empty cup out to Eren.

“More. Eren.”

Eren refills his cup and soon everyone else’s. Hanji seeing how Levi is drinking his tea mimics how Eren had taught him how to hold the cup, and soon Erwin and Mike are doing it as well. Petra giggles, she’d wanted to try this for some time too. Erd and Guther clink cups before following suit. Auruo sputtering at them not to make fun of the Corporal though he eventually holds his cup too in such a manner, and for the rest of tea time they all hold their tea cups like Corporal Levi. Who might have been just barely, shyly, smiling into his cup.

\--

A couple more days pass but nothing has really changed.

They thought perhaps their superiors would be aging faster in reverse of Hanji’s experiment gone amok but if anything it seems they are going backwards.

But that might have just been a take on the current situation.

Petra and Guther are with Moblit talking about if there really is nothing they can do, while Erd and Auruo help Eren watch over everyone else.

They watch in amazement as Eren wipes away tears he’s surely seen before since his expression gives no indication of surprise, only concern, at the thick and hot, droplets that spill over Levi’s cheeks as he tries to tell Eren why he is, for the nth time, mad at that stupid stuck up know it all Erwin.

Eren is scolding Levi to not speak about Commander Erwin in such a manner. Commander Erwin, who he sent to timeout in the corner, after patching up what bruises or scratches Levi had left on him. Prone to answering words not with words (and any words he did manage to say in the face of Erwin’s commentary or argument, were not nice words at all). Eren is familiar with this sort of situation, he’d seen Armin in Erwin’s place many times before, and like Levi not being all too keen on answering with anything short of a fist when he was pissed off- it is hard to side on who was right and who was wrong. Considering this was a one on one fight, unlike his fights against all those boys who wanted to pick on Armin- and there were times where what Erwin said (all the time) were things Armin would never say (unless he was rather cross with you… in Eren’s opinion) and put Erwin still cool headed, quick thinking together with quick to anger, prone to violence Levi… 

“Corporal Levi,” Eren is saying; Levi doesn’t like the disapproving look on Eren’s face or in his tone of voice and so Levi is scowling at the floor as Eren wipes away his tears, tiny hands angry fists about his shirt. Typically he flung himself at Eren and insisted Eren hold him at every given moment he could but whatever conflict he is having with Erwin is holding him back and that is what Eren is concerned about the most.

“No matter what Commander Erwin says, you must not hit him. Unless he hits you first, you must not retaliate against him with your fists…”

Eren pauses in contemplation then-

“…or your legs. Do you understand sir?”

Levi is still scowling at the floor.

Eren waits patiently, while crouched before him, looking at Levi on the same level as him. It’s how Eren typically talked to the children, by lowering himself down to a similar height as them instead of just looking down from where he typically stood. Another reason why they love him so, another tactic from his mother raising him. Auruo does just the same with his relatives. Erd saves the hint for if he ever has children, he laughs a little at that thought.

“Corporal Levi. Will you promise me you won’t do it again?”

A promise Levi always makes if Eren asks him, but typically breaks and so must make the promise again.

He usually does it right away, after Eren holds him in his arms, rocking him a little about the room (also noting how heavy the Corporal is even as a child, those hits Erwin had taken must have hurt, a lot) but Levi doesn’t do it today, instead as he finally looks at Eren. Those crocodile tears typically abated, since he never used them on anyone but Eren and before Eren, are the real thing, like the first night Eren had seen Levi’s tears. And the wail in his voice as it trembles, angry and hurt, loud and desperate- sending a knife straight into Eren’s heart-

“B-but Eren! I’m gunna-!! I gotta! I hafta- beat-!! The shit outta Erwin cuz… cuz he said… he said…”

Levi has dissolved into sobs, miserable, and enraged, he sniffs loudly and heavily, a look of disgust on his face as he tries to continue and cannot.

Eren waits.

“What… did Commander Erwin say, Corporal Levi?”

Levi is trying to rub at whatever fluid is on his face now, tears, snot, sweat, fury- he grits his teeth, wanting to glare over at Erwin who is listening to everything from his place in time out, where he’s facing the corner.

“H-he said that… Eren… that Eren can’t… become my bride… b-because two boys can’t… get married… that there’s laws… and stuff…”

Eren mulls over it, looking much like he had after his trial.

“True… laws… rules should be abided, you told me that yourself sir. But, rules can also change in the future.”

Levi is finally looking at Eren, eyes red and still wet and leaking.

Eren cups his face, wiping at those tears again with his thumbs.

“Do you feel better sir?”

Levi shakes his head. And says, through a bunch of hiccups and shaking breath-

“He also said you c-can’t be my bride cuz, you never… just say my name… you always calling me… Corporal… Corporal ain’t my name Eren. And I call you Eren all the time… not Corporal Eren, why can’t you just call me Levi?”

Erd is laughing and Auruo looks just as aghast as Eren is at Levi calling him ‘Corporal’ in any sense.

“…that’s true sir… I shall… withhold from calling you Corporal until you have regained your proper form then.”

“No sir either!”

Is what Levi says, most certainly a pout on his lips. Eren looks like he doesn’t want to yield but… even if he doesn’t call him Corporal Levi and he was as he’d been as a child, to Eren the person before him is still the Corporal… that’s why all this time he’d been… and even now he feels-

Eren sighs.

“Understood. Levi.”

Erd whistles in amazement and Auruo is sputtering in shock.

Eren takes both of Levi’s dirty hands into his and holds them after he withdraws a handkerchief (borrowed from the Corporal) to wipe at such hands.

“Are you feeling better now. Will you not fight with… Erwin anymore?”

Levi’s red cheeks from his elation at Eren saying his name moments before clears on hearing Eren address Erwin in similar fashion.

“No Eren! I can’t promise to not fight with Erwin any more unless you promise to be my bride!”

“Corporal Levi-”

“It’s Levi!”

“…Levi. Getting married is a very serious thing. If I marry you I must stay by your side forever. Not just when you go to sleep. It’s a promise you must never, ever break. You should wait to decide that sort of thing when you are actually an adult.”

The irony that Eren is basically telling Corporal Levi to wait until he isn’t a brat anymore is almost too much for Erd to bear, he regrets trying to drink the very cold tea he still had in his cup.

“You can’t get married until you become an adult.”

Levi grabs at Eren’s hands over his, and grips them tightly.

“Then. When I’m an adult you’ll marry me Eren?”

Erd and Auruo wait to hear Eren tell Levi no and explain as Erwin did (only less to the point and factual) as to why not.

Instead.

“Of course sir. If it’s something you ask of me, I cannot disobey your orders.”

Erd needs whiskey in his cup and Auruo has a hand over his face.

Eren had not bothered to explain that he cannot be a bride on account he isn’t a girl but he doesn’t seem to want to agitate Levi anymore than he is. Erwin is allowed out of time out and for the rest of the day Levi insists on holding his future-bride-to-be’s hand, holding it even as he falls asleep that night aside Eren.

\---

The first time Eren had seen Levi’s tears had been during a thunderstorm. Levi had heard the pounding of rain before from being raised in the underground, but he’d never heard thunder so loud, nor seen lightning being as bright as it is, it’d all startled him and he’d snuck up against Eren while Eren was still awake instead of waiting until he’d fallen sleep (as he usually did)- to curl against his chest. Not easy to be calmed until Eren stroked his hair, whispering to him how it’d be alright, hugging him tight when Eren’d felt the hot tears through his shirt and seeing them in the dark as he kissed them away. Levi mumbling his name all the while.

Levi is more prone to crying after that, at first it caught Eren’s attention on the double, especially since Levi would only cry at night, when everyone else slept, insisting he had to sleep next to Eren, that Eren needs to stroke his hair again. And Eren would, still does, only Levi would sometimes hold onto him too tightly, and should it rain again his whole body would tremble, and his hands would grip against Eren’s shirt and sometimes he’d press his mouth against Eren’s breast, sometimes sucking at the nipple there beneath the fabric. That is how Eren changed his mind, Levi must be younger than he looks. If it comforts the Corporal, being as he is only a child presently, then Eren doesn’t mind. But sometimes Levi would suck too hard, or his hand would come up to grip his other breast, and there’d been times Eren would wake, to Levi pulling up his shirt or getting under it to suck directly at his nipples, hungrily, almost desperately. Alternating between breasts as he got more confident, rougher and more frequently too.

Eren is concerned when one night, his breasts feel swollen even before Levi has crawled in besides him to complain of a bad dream or how cold it is, depending on if Eren still be awake or not. Eren worriedly touches at them, flinching, feeling wetness and something leak out from his nipples. When Levi crawls in aside him finally Eren tells him that’d it be best if he doesn’t… do that thing he usually does, but after pushing Levi away so many times, Levi looking downright stricken, heartbroken, turning away from Eren the first time to not so plainly show him his tears that Eren gives up and relents. Telling Levi he must be careful since he isn’t feeling well. 

Feeling much better though, when Levi has sucked out all the milk from him, from each breast. Happy with Eren’s fingers in his hair, stroking his head, Eren’s other hand caressing his back as he’d drank. Full and content, Levi goes to sleep soon after.

Then after Eren always creates milk for Levi, it can’t be helped with how often and how much Levi drinks, it stimulates Eren. Levi is always thirsty, hungry for more. He doesn’t take milk in his tea any more but every night he drinks Eren dry, often falling asleep right after, atop him, aside him, often shyly kissing Eren’s chin or face, clutching onto Eren tighter than usual should Eren kiss him back, on the brow or cheek, hiding his face and smile against Eren’s throat or Eren’s thoroughly sucked on, very tender chest.

Eren had been fine with this, until Levi sometimes pulls at his shirt during the day when everyone else is awake; should he be in the middle of preparing lunch or making sure everyone helps with the laundry, the toys are being shared, everyone went to the bathroom when it is bathroom time, when they go out for a walk for everyone to stay single file- he’d had to tell Levi often “no” about giving him milk during these times. Everyone in Levi’s Squad chalked it up for Levi being demanding as usual, and well… he is a kid, of course he’d ask for milk when they are so far from the kitchens or right before he was going to get some at dinner when they ate. He always threw that discreet tantrum about it right? They’d give him a cup of milk to drink during lunch but he wouldn’t touch it for whatever fickle reason… 

Eren has to admit he doesn’t like telling Levi no. Especially since at night when he finally does give Levi milk, Levi would be especially rough and needy about drinking, having been deprived of it during the day. Eren recalls all the times (though few in number, but steadily growing) Corporal Levi had called him a damn brat and contemplates sharing his experiences with child Corporal Levi to adult Corporal Levi should the Corporal not remember these experiences himself once everything reverted back to as it should be.

Eren is rather set on doing it, or so he thinks, until finally what was long waited for finally happens.

\--

It happens during the night.

They all wake up around the same time, all alike in ripped up clothing (they being too big for them), barely covered in the blankets they wrap around themselves as they come to, looking about the room they’re in and who they’re sharing it with. Commander Erwin is frowning as he orders Hanji not to under any circumstance, let out the laughter she is withholding, considering none of this is amusing (he says this but doesn’t fully think so himself but he must take hold of the situation), when all of this is very much her fault. Mike is sniffing at the cool night air. The hearth had gone out. He much prefers it since the heat carried the faint smell of smoke he’d not much cared for.

Hanji is having a hard time keeping that laughter in as she keeps glancing at Levi who is becoming increasingly pissed off as each minute drags on, finding difficulty in having to untangle his hold around a still very much sleeping Eren but unless he wants to deal with the cradle robbing jokes Hanji is dying to make he has to leave this very warm and comfortable place in Eren's arms. How the noise from their ripped clothes and four moving adults in such a large room didn’t create enough noise to wake him… if Levi had his pistol at hand he might have tested some things.

Once they’ve confirmed they’re all awake (besides Eren), they stand, wrapped up in their blankets some of them with… less satisfactory results. Given the blankets aren’t all that big.

Glancing to each other they all leave the dining room to their own rooms without another word to each other (though Hanji tries to make that joke in the hallway and Levi kicks her) and change into clothes they fit in before returning back and congregating together much like Levi’s Squad had on that first night, right before the doors, peaking in on Eren to see if he is awake… of course he isn’t, and well.

They can’t just leave him there.

They all head back into the room and surrounding him, looking down on him.

Musing in quiet voices with a more concrete understanding of what a hard sleeper he is. What they should do. They could wake him… but after the hard time they’d given him he should really sleep. They could carry him to his bed in the dungeon… but then someone would have to carry him (they all look at Levi) and then it might be considerate (and not like them) to wait until he woke to explain the situation. They could let him sleep here… but should he wake alone he might panic. What if he turns into a titan? In some kind of maternal fury? Hanji’s voice is rather excited and Levi decides they should wake Eren now. He’s drawn back his foot to kick Eren but Erwin halts this action by merely pulling back the blankets Eren had been under. The results are speedily beheld as Eren shivers and reaching for who’d been sleeping aside him, then his lost covers and finding neither- wakes-

It's wild eyes they behold, Eren bolting up to his feet- or trying to- and landing back at his knees as he looks up at all of them in amazement-

“You’re all… normal again… you’re all adults… you’re not children any longer…”

Normal was pushing it. Eren is blinking at them, mouth agape, he’s forgotten how he was trying to stand, sleep still in his eyes as-

“What are you talking about Eren? What sort of shitty dream have you been having?”

Eren is very much awake on hearing Corporal Levi’s voice.

“A dream? It was all a dream?”

“That’s right!” Hanji pipes in, biting at her lip barely able to contain her laughter, “Why what else could it be, from such a long and hearty slumber you were having-”

Commander Erwin is to the point and interrupts Hanji.

“No. Eren, Levi and Hanji are joking around. You have not been dreaming. We’ll sort out the details tomorrow in the morning. Until then.”

Erwin nods to Levi and Hanji, as if to say no more joking is allowed. Mike follows him out, sniffing the air still.

Commander Erwin had said that but-

“Just what exactly happened that day, Squad Leader Hanji?”

Is what Eren is asking Hanji, sitting upon those knees. Levi tries to discreetly kick those blankets Erwin had removed back towards Eren who is looking intensely and inquisitively at Hanji, wanting to know.

Hanji laughs a little, scratching at her cheek- “Well I was trying to figure out if there was a way I could like, make titans smaller you know? And then we could capture them and study them better- oh and kill them better of course! Please don’t look at me like that Eren! But it didn’t work exactly as I thought it would and what I made only made us smaller by making us younger- I’d really like to know if that concoction works on titans though, and do titans grow like we can? Since there’s no knowledge on how they reproduce-”

Hanji could go on for hours.

Levi contemplates telling Erwin that that accident might not have been an accident but for some reason he feels somewhat annoyed at the thought of Erwin. A lot like when they’d first met.

“-shitty glasses will you shut your gob for one minute. It’s late. But it can’t be helped, could you go wake and inform the rest of my Squad to meet me here asap. I’m going to put this brat to bed.”

Levi is pulling at Eren’s arm and Eren rises to his feet in surprise. Pointing to himself.

“Are you talking about me?”

Levi turns to him, somewhat annoyed.

“Who else? Let’s go, Eren.”

They head down to the dungeon.

Levi chaining Eren up with some difficulty, as if he forgot how. Eren is shivering as he gets into his very cold and unused bed. Wondering if he… could ask the Corporal if he could have another blanket when he sees Corporal Levi lift up the blanket he does have and start to crawl into bed with him.

“…what are you doing sir?”

Levi…

Stops.

His expression unchanging but the nuance of confusion is in the halted motion of his body as he asks in turn-

“…what am I doing.”

Levi gets out of Eren’s bed but draws the blanket up over Eren, looking a little satisfied as he does so.

This is a new experience and both are perplexed as Corporal Levi departs to meet with his tearful and woken up squad and Eren settles back into his cold bed, falling asleep right away.

\--

Everything is back to normal as much as it can be. Hanji explains to everyone what had happened (and is back to trying to figure out if she can indeed shrink titans), Commander Erwin thanks Levi’s Squad for all their patience and hard work, more oaths of secrecy are made, and mountains of work (primarily paper) await them now that they no longer have ‘the flu’ as it’d been rumored and not told to any member outside this incident, otherwise.

Levi thinks he’d rather have the flu, sitting at his desk in his office, than have to suffer any of this bullshit deskwork any longer but it’s a passing thought, only lasting a few seconds as he thinks of the germs that’d had to have been inflicted from others to have caught the flu, the coughing, and sneezing, the need to sleep being even more dire than that of Eren’s and decides that was such a stupid fucking idea.

He’s just… being a brat.

It doesn’t help his irritability is through the roof.

As Corporal Levi is thirsty.

Terribly, undeniably, disgustingly so.

For one thing.

He hears the clink of china and the click of metal as Eren opens the door to his office, a tray at hand, loaded with a familiar white teapot and set of cups and saucers, a pitcher of milk he rarely used, a small container of honey he never took to but insisted upon should Eren (fear of reprimand or not) decide to take tea with him.

Black tea, his favourite drink is not enough to sate him anymore.

Eren places the tray before him and sets out his cup, bending over to pour from the pot, hot tea. Levi used to watch this motion carefully, watching his cup fill and telling Eren when to stop on a dime. But no order comes, as he stares at Eren’s chest. He can see Eren’s nipples are perk and pushing against the fabric, looking down what he can of the shirt- it looks like Eren’s chest- his breasts- might be swollen. 

He feels his mouth fill with saliva.

He crosses his legs as he feels his cock harden in his trousers, straining against the fabric. A reaction he didn’t have as a child, though he knew even then he’d wanted Eren. He remembers Eren holding him every night, his gentle hands, how warm his body had been, the scent of his skin, the taste of his sweet hot milk he’d only let Levi drink- the small pained sounds he’d made when Levi sucked too hard or bit at him, how he’d shudder and sigh when Levi drank everything from him, he remembers Eren’s lips at his brow, his gaze only on him, the tears at the edges of his eyes, Levi remembers Eren had murmured to him to grow strong like before-

Hard, he’s so hard right now.

Levi gulps back the spit in his mouth and tea spills over the edge of his cup as Eren pulls back in alarm, having thought Levi would tell him to stop sooner. He apologises for spilling some of the tea and bends over to wipe it up with a cloth. Levi’s mouth fills with saliva again (he swallows again) and he turns away from Eren with much difficulty. Looking back to his too full tea cup.

“This is no good, Eren.”

Eren nods in understanding, and picks up the cup carefully, worriedly- in case he’ll spill, to pour some of the tea back into the pot with some embarrassment. Perhaps Corporal Levi expected him to know by now how full he’d like his cup? He sets the cup back down on the saucer and waits for Corporal Levi’s approval or disapproval and when some time has passed… 

“Is it too hot sir?”

Eren asks him, rounding over to stand aside him.

Levi looks at his less full cup.

“It is. Could you give me some milk, Eren?”

“Yes, Corporal.”

Eren reaches for the small pitcher of milk and feels Levi’s hand around his wrist before he’s even picked it up.

“No. Milk from you Eren.”

Another moment.

Before Eren’s face turns red in understanding.

He pulls his wrist from Corporal Levi’s grasp. Eren draws his wrist, his hand against his chest, feeling his face grow hotter when he feels from the motion of pressing his hand there, that some of that milk Levi wants is seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

Levi turns to him, looking upon him, so hungry and feral, familiar- that Eren feels his legs go weak.

“What’s wrong Eren? Can’t you give me any? I haven’t drank from you in weeks so you must got a lot don’t you?”

Eren has turned away from that look, knowing he’ll give in if he sees it any more.

His hand still pressed against his chest, his other hand grasping the bottom of his shirt, as if he’s concerned Levi will as he has before, push it up as he pleases- taking as he pleases-

“T-that’s true sir, but surely… as you are no longer a child… cannot want to drink such a thing any longer. Besides- isn’t it weird for a man to create milk? Maybe because I’m actually a monster… this… besides didn’t you all say you didn’t remember much from that time… why then… sir…”

“Levi.”

Eren is staring at him, with eyes wide.

“Just call me Levi like you did before.”

Eren sputters his refusal, “That was! Because you were a child sir! It would not be appropriate for me to call you only by name as you are now!”

“Even though you’re my bride?”

Eren doesn’t say a word more, mouth clamped shut angrily. His body jumps, trembles, when Levi grabs at his wrist again. Surely Corporal Levi is making fun of him.

“Give me some of your milk. Eren.”

Levi pulls Eren towards him and Eren finally relents, the more he puts this off… the rougher Levi would be wouldn’t he? And it was true, because Levi hadn’t been drinking from him recently he is terribly sore, sometimes he had to squeeze the milk out himself to feel even a little relieved, but it was messy and difficult when he wasn’t typically alone.

Eren pulls up his shirt and Corporal Levi groans.

He wants to touch it, everything, Eren’s flat belly, the muscle there, his almost rounded from the milk breasts, seeping nipples, peaked up further from the cooler air of the room. Levi doesn’t allow himself to. Not yet.

He pushes his no longer full cup towards Eren.

“In here.”

Levi tells him and Eren’s frown deepens before he bends over and with a trembling hand squeezes a breast he hovers over the cup. Milk squirts out quickly and heavily, some of it and the tea splashing over onto the saucer and the desk. Eren bites at his lip before trying to squeeze the milk out more carefully, filling the rest of Corporal Levi’s cup. He’s still bent over as Levi takes his cup and drinks greedily from it.

It’d mainly been tea so-

He sets his now fully empty cup beneath Eren again.

“More. Eren.”

Eren squeezes from the same breast, more milk, into Levi’s cup, brow furrowed in concentration, his mouth parts in a slight gasp as he pinches himself too hard and Levi feels his cock twitch. He takes his cup, full of Eren’s milk and drinks slower than he did earlier, but heavily. The taste exactly as he remembers. Eren is asking him why he still wants to drink it, didn’t he not like sweet things?

Levi sets the cup down and draws Eren to him with an arm, the other with his hand unfastening the ties of his trousers as he brings his erection out, he strokes at it as he presses his mouth to Eren’s stomach, his chest, before Eren leans towards him. Eren’s hands in his hair as he takes a swollen nipple into his mouth and sucks the rest of Eren’s milk from that breast, stroking himself as he does so. Eren’s breath hitching. Levi feels Eren’s lips in his hair as a hand slides down his back. Rubbing it. Levi moans against Eren’s breast.

Eren’s milk had been so delicious from the cup, but directly from the breast as it should be it is even more so. Levi switches to the untouched breast. It’s still full and overflowing, he pinches at the nipple with his fingers causing Eren to yelp and his legs to give. He pulls Eren onto his lap, into his chair as he places his mouth over the nipple he’d just been teasing and sucks, gently. Licking what milk had dripped down from his antics.

He drinks like this for some time, Eren whimpering, murmuring as he did before against his brow. His hands at Levi’s shoulders. Levi wants to fuck him. He stops touching himself to pull at Eren’s trousers, then switching to fumble at the boots as the both of them seek to take them off, taking those off, then the trousers as had been Levi’s intention, Eren slipping off his undergarments. With Eren half naked, Levi starts to fondle Eren’s cock that’s also hard by now. Levi wonders all those times he drank from Eren, had Eren been hard then too? When he asks Eren, Eren is shaking his head, calling him horrible, the worst, how could he think that of him? While Levi drinks from him gently, slowly, savouring, his touch is rough on Eren’s cock, feeling it rise and harden further in his hand. Eren’s stomach tenses and the thighs about Levi’s hips tremble. 

Levi massages at Eren’s breasts making his hands and fingers slick with the milk, he brings a hand over Eren’s hip and gropes Eren’s ass before reaching to stick his still milk seeped fingers into Eren’s asshole, wetting him up. Eren is moaning, pushing back on his hand. Levi licks at a nipple as he pushes his fingers in deeper.

Eren fucks himself against Levi’s hand, crying out needily, and Levi feels his cock has been neglected enough, he draws his fingers out from Eren and starts to stand. Holding Eren, then flipping him over, bending him over his desk, he has Eren milk himself into his cup again with the breast his mouth had just been on. Telling him to stop once the cup is half full. He sets it aside before grabbing Eren’s hips and shoving his cock inside him, the desk jerks a little as Eren falls against it and clutches his hands onto papers Levi does not give a fuck about- but Levi is careful not to fuck Eren too hard against the desk, in case he spills the milk. 

China rattles, and his pen falls off the desk as Eren gyrates himself against Levi and Levi enters him again and again, grunting. His abs pressed to the small of Eren’s back. Levi wants to drink Eren’s milk as he fucks him, he draws Eren back against him, sitting him onto his cock, he holds him up, telling Eren to fill the rest of the cup.

Eren can’t, if he isn’t bent over, and Levi with his cock buried deep inside him, reaches to take Eren’s wrist and direct it to where he wants. Levi wants Eren to touch himself. Levi wants to try a different sort of milk with the milk he typically drinks.

Eren’s whole face is red, his body flushed.

Eren strokes himself. Levi pushing him against the desk, the ledge of it cutting against his thighs as he pumps himself with both hands over the half full cup, moans growing increasingly louder as he gets closer to climax. Levi’s head is at his shoulder and watching as Eren’s body curls back against him and he cums into the cup.

Levi hoists Eren up onto the desk, at the side, drawing himself out of Eren, before pulling Eren back up, so Eren is sitting atop his desk, he spreads Eren’s legs and enters him once more as Eren draws his arms around him.

As Levi fucks him, Eren warns between pants and moans that his drink will get cold if he doesn’t drink it soon.

Pressing Eren down onto his desk, Levi heavily atop of him, he reaches for his cup and drinks, deeply, steadily and eager, what Eren has made for him.

On the last sip, he holds in his mouth, placing the cup down he leans against Eren fully again and kisses him, making Eren drink what he drank. Eren opens his mouth to him, pressing his tongue against the Corporal’s. When Levi pulls back saliva drips between them, Eren mumbling some apology for it, for some stupid reason even though Levi had just drank not only his milk but his cum.

Their mingled spit against Eren’s throat, also on his breast as Levi starts to suck on it again, drinking the full sweetness of Eren’s milk, he finally allows himself to thrust harder into Eren, as he bites at his nipple, sucking and drinking greedily, especially when he feels Eren’s hands in his hair again, Eren’s lips at his brow, between that and his heated skin, slick now with sweat, him moaning loudly and saying _Levi, Levi, Levi_ over and over as Levi thrusts into him, hands gripping Eren’s hips- it’s with a mouth full of Eren’s milk that Levi cums inside him, he swallows and what he doesn’t lick from his lips Eren reaches up to lick from his mouth. Levi kisses him hard. Lying against him hard, still inside him.

Eren is stroking his back, combing his fingers through his sweat slick hair.

Eren flinches when Levi moves a little, his chest pushed against Eren’s tender and bruised chest, hurts.

When Levi draws back to look at Eren- Eren kisses him on the mouth, not the cheek and asks- much in the tone he had when he’d been making sure Levi had not been injured by the bookcase falling-

“Are you full now, Levi?”

Levi holds back a couple curses.

Levi buries his face against Eren’s chest and embraces him, pressing his hips against Eren’s, pressing himself deeper inside him even though he is spent and Eren is the one who’s full-

He feels Eren shudder and squirm against him. Pushing against him when Levi gives no indication of getting up.

“Corporal Levi, you can no longer sleep against me like this. You’re too heavy sir! Please-”

Levi doesn’t move.

“-if you want to continue to sleep with me let’s move to a bed.”

When Levi still doesn’t move.

“I wasn’t going to tell you what a brat you were as a child sir, and even though you already know some, I doubt you recall everything. Shall I remind you? How you thought I wouldn’t give you any milk unless you cried, how you thought I wouldn’t let you sleep aside me unless you cried, and how you learnt the quickest way to get my attention was if you-”

Eren gets his way but isn’t called a brat for once.

He’s pleased with the many blankets though they might not be necessary with how much larger, and therefore warmer Levi is. Holding Eren tighter against him since he’s grown bigger and stronger.

\---

It’s rare for all of them to be at a meeting together, but after the long discussion is over (and Hanji is told to shut up multiple times) they’re having tea. It’s a little nostalgic that Eren has prepared it for them, and fortunately this time it is without anyone turning into children, or being children, there are no children here.

Levi is back to taking his tea without milk, Eren is the only one who really uses the honey… but Erwin still insists on ten biscuits, Mike following suit so he can sniff them all. Hanji has raised her cup and looks at it in confusion after taking a sip, Mike and Erwin do the same, Mike with crumbs he didn’t have to worry about before in his mustache- the confusion is on account that they’re all holding their cups like Corporal Levi.

Corporal Levi takes another sip of his tea, holding it as he always does. Looking unconcerned. Levi’s Squad look amongst themselves trying to hold back their laughter. Eren is smiling into his cup, withholding a laugh too as he drinks.

He spits out his drink as Levi doesn’t even so much as glance towards him but merely holds out his half full cup to him, demanding-

"Some milk. Eren."


End file.
